Technical Field
This invention is a device designed to deflate objects equipped with cut-check valves or self-closing squeeze valves (hereinafter, “valve” or “valves”). These valves are widely used in the manufacture of inflatable rubber rafts, inner tubes, air mattresses, children's arm “floaties,” inflatable toys etc. Said valves are made from a pliable material and are cylindrical in shape. These valves have a removable plug at one end and a cut-check or flap across the opposite end which extends inside the surface of the inflatable object. When squeezed, air flows from the inflatable object, through the valve, and into the atmosphere. These valves are manufactured in various size diameters.
Inflatable objects utilizing these valves are widely regarded as cumbersome to deflate and can create the following problems for the user. 1) Wasted Time: An individual must be present and continuously squeeze the valve or deflation will stop. Deflation can take a lengthy period of time depending on the size of the inflatable and the diameter of the valve. 2) Discomfort: Prolonged manual squeezing of these valves can become tiring and cause hand cramping or other discomfort for the user. 3) Assistance Needed: During deflation, one hand must continuously squeeze the valve leaving the operator with only one free hand to squeeze or fold the inflatable to expel any remaining air trapped inside. A second person is often required to efficiently deflate large inflatables such as rubber rafts and air mattresses. 4) Waste: Small inflatable objects are mass produced and inexpensive to purchase. The burdensome task of deflation can cause individuals to destroy and discard these inflatables rather than spend the requisite time to deflate and store them for future use. Unnecessarily discarding inflatables negatively impacts landfills and our environment.
This invention solves these problems by providing a hands free solution to deflating objects equipped with said valves. Because air flows from a higher pressure zone to a lower pressure zone, inflatable objects will deflate automatically when this device is inserted into these valves, until the air pressure equalizes. If the user desires to hasten deflation, this device frees up both hands for squeezing or folding inflatables, thereby accelerating the deflation process.
This invention provides a simple to use, inexpensive, versatile and reliable tool to aid in the deflation of objects manufactured with said valves.
Background Art
Your applicant performed a thorough patent search to determine what other deflators are designed to accomplish these objectives. There is one prior art designed to achieve similar objectives: U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,449 (see also Publication No. US20110011466). This prior art expresses an entirely different method of deflating objects, utilizing a clamping device which is applied externally to said valves. Your applicant's invention is distinguishable from all prior art.
Your applicant's invention is not designed to clamp to the external wall of said valves. Rather, this invention is designed for insertion into said valves. There are several advantages to this new invention. First, this device is designed to fully penetrate the cut-check or flap portion of the valve, maximizing airflow from the inflatable into the atmosphere. Further, there is no guess work on how much clamping pressure must be applied externally to, maximize the size of the valve's internal opening. Simply insert the device until seated against the interior cylinder wall of said valves, maximizing the opening size and airflow of said valves. Finally, while this device and prior art are both designed for hands free deflation, prior art can slip off or be knocked off said valves during deflation particularly when an inflatable is squeezed or folded by the user to evacuate any remaining air trapped inside. This devices will remain firmly seated inside said valves until deflation is complete.
This invention is not an improvement upon any prior art, but rather, is of a completely new design.